Greg's Great Mistake
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: An UNBOUND answer. Maybe Greg should have kept his mouth shut.


Title: Greg's Great Mistake

Author: Lapin de la Flouve (aka TynieGSRfan)

Pairing: G/S

Spoilers: none

Summery: An UNBOUND answer. Maybe Greg should have kept his mouth shut.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own CSI or the character's therein. I also do not own the first and last lines, they belong to Laura Kathrine.

* * *

"Don't hurt yourself."

"What?"

"Just remember Gil, you're not a young man anymore."

"Catherine, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "I drove past your place earlier, and I'm just saying that you need to keep in mind that you're not superman."

"Um Catherine, good-bye." Grissom hung up the phone, not believing the conversation he had just had.

"Who was that?" Sara asked walking up behind him.

"Oh, it was just Catherine." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her against him. There was time enough to tell her what was said later. Right now, he didn't want to think about anything that wasn't Sara.

"So where were we?" Grissom asked smiling playfully.

"About here." Sara answered. She threw her arms around Grissom's neck and fell back onto the bed, pulling him down on top of her.

Grissom kissed he hard delighting at the taste of her. Sara, giving herself over to him, ran her hands down his chest. Grissom felt a shiver run down his spine at her caresses.

Pulling back he looked into her eyes, briefly wondering how she would react to Catherine's knowing about them. They had managed to keep it a secret for a month but now it was only a matter of time before the whole lab knew. He was about to tell her when she reached up again, kissing him. Any idea of pulling away and telling her left when he felt her hands working at his pant buttons.

"They what?" Warrick exclaimed later in the break room.

"Shhhh," Catherine hushed him, "no one can know. I just had to tell somebody."

Warrick still couldn't believe what Catherine had told him. _-Grissom and Sara are actually going out? I wonder who made the first move?-_

Catherine smacked his arm, taking him out of his thoughts, "Hey! Did you hear me? You have to swear not to tell anybody."

"Don't worry I wont say a word." He nodded.

Greg slunk back down the hallway to the lab. _–Good thing I wasn't in there or she would have made me swear to. This is too good to keep to myself –_

Sara walked into Trace, "Hodges, did you finish those samples for me yet?"

"Nope." He answered in an off-handed manner.

"I put a rush on those, I need them now." She said trying to keep her voice even.

Hodges turned to face her, "Just because you're snogging the boss, don't think I'm going to rush and do your things first."

Sara's jaw dropped open, "I can't believe you just said that. Now hurry up and finish my samples." She stormed out of the room in search of Grissom.

She found him in ballistics with Nick. "Griss, I need to talk to you now!"

"Okay, what do you need?" He asked puzzled.

"Privately please."

Nick grinned at the two of them. It didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

"Oh god, not you too."

Nick gave her his best 'I'm innocent' look as she grabbed Grissom by the arm and drug him to his office.

"What's wrong Sara?" Grissom asked as she shut the office door.

"In case you haven't noticed the entire lab knows about us." She threw her hands in the air.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, 'The _entire_ lab?"

"I would think so since Hodges just said something to me about snogging the boss. How could it have gotten around so fast?"

Grissom looked at the blonde walking past his office. "Catherine."

They chased her down the hallway. "Hey Cath, come her a moment would you?" Grissom asked.

"Sure."

"Why does the whole lab know Sara and I are seeing each other?" He queried.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm trying to figure out that myself. I only told Warrick and he swears he didn't say a thing."

"Then how does everybody know?" This time it was Sara.

"Well Bobby said that Archie told him and guess who Archie heard from."

Grissom rolled his eyes, "I think it's time to pay Greg a visit."

The three CSI's walked in on Greg mid head-bang.

"Hey Greggo," Catherine said lifting the headphones of his head, "You wouldn't have happened to be listening in on me when I told Warrick about Grissom and Sara would you?"

Greg looked from person to person, "Um, what makes you say that?"

"Greg." Grissom warned.

"Well I might have overheard something of that nature when passing by." He admitted.

"And." Sara leaned over him slightly.

"And I might have told a few people on my way back to the lab." Greg started looking for an escape route.

Grissom placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and squeezed, stopping the younger man from going anywhere. "Great, now I have to kill you."


End file.
